


of funny misunderstandings and flying pillows

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuri, while on a small vacation in hasetsu, gets annoyed with victor and yuuri being noisy, pillow fight ensues.





	of funny misunderstandings and flying pillows

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/IqrawIe.jpg) piece of official art

it’s a bit weird to sleep in katsudon’s room, but at least it’s not as cramped as the one he used the first time he came to hasetsu.

he’s inspected it, as soon as he had a moment alone in the room, the books on the desk, the trophies on display, the keyboard in the corner, because his curiosity couldn’t be satisfied, because how often does he get to get a glimpse in the personal space of a man he’s looked up to for years (though he’d never ever admit it).

yuuri’s sharing with victor now, because they’ve been separated to a couple of weeks and now they feel the need to be joined at the hip and disgusting at all times. yuri doesn’t really care, it’s better for him, having a bigger room and one that doesn’t share more than half a wall with those two idiot love birds, too.

not that sharing less than a wall makes the sounds coming from victor’s room less noisy. a bit more muffled, maybe, and indistinguishable, but still audible.

he tries to ignore them for a while, listens to music loudly on his headphones while he scrolls through instagram and twitter.

but at one point it gets irritating. way too irritating, especially when one of them, katsudon, yuri thinks, lets out a god-awful squeal that yuuri will never be able to un-hear.

so, he does the only thing he can think of doing, grabs a couple of pillows and stomps out of his room, mentally preparing himself to see things he really doesn’t want not need to see but probably will in his quest for some peace and quiet.

he takes a deep breath when he stops in front of the sliding doors, trying to let his irritation get the better of him and murder the idiots, but then a giggle comes from inside the room and he snaps.

he pushes the door open harshly, not even looking properly at the scene in front of him before he starts, and flings one of the pillows with all his strength towards the bed.

‘will you idiots keep it down!’ he yells, ‘not everyone wants to know about your grossness!’

the sudden silence lasts exactly three seconds before victor starts laughing manically.

and that’s when yuuri finally takes the state of the room in.

he’d thought he’d see scarring images of clothes discarded everywhere and body parts he doesn’t care to ever see.

instead, yuuri and victor are fully dressed in the inn’s jinbei (much like yuri himself is), yuuri’s laptop sitting on a small folding table by the side of the bed, a video playing, makkachin looking blearily up at him from where he’d been sleeping on the couch. the two idiots themselves are sprawled comfortably over the bed covers, looking bewildered and amused and yuri feels like flinging more than just a pillow at them.

yuuri wipes a tear from the corner of one eyes, a hand on victor’s shoulder, probably trying to calm his laughing fiancé down before he hurts himself, and asks, ‘what’s wrong, yurio? were we too loud? sorry, victor was showing me some video from one of his vacations with chris and it’s hilarious. we didn’t mean to keep you up.’

yuri huffs, still annoyed, at them and at himself for imagining disgusting things. he calms down somewhat.

again, it doesn’t last long, because victor is victor, and victor loves to tease.

‘aww, what’s wrong, yurio, what did you think we were doing in here?’ and the smirk on his face annoys yuri more than the sounds did, so he does the only thing he can, to try and wipe it off.

the pillow smacks victor right in his laughing face. it feels as good as winning a gold medal.

the ensuing pillow fight is more fun than yuri will ever admit.

 


End file.
